La historia de mi primer beso
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: Pues, les voy a dar a conocer la anormal historia de mi primer beso, y como sabrán que soy un chico (las que no sabían SORPRESA!) esto será algo... diferente :3 todo lo que dice es real y espero entretenerlos un rato con mi pequeño traumita n n'


**_Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero bien n_n_**

**_Pues, hace poco una de mis amigas me propuso hacer un fic que able sobre algo "muy importante" en la vida_**

**_El primer beso _**

**_Y como es mi historia, MUCHAS cosas serán diferentes, asi que no me regañen XD_**

**_Asi que aquí esta la historia de mi primer beso que con mucha vergüenza doy a conocer u/u_**

**_La historia de mi primer beso…_**

Butters (N/A: Ese soy yo) se encontraba sentado en una mesa de cemento leyendo con tranquilidad un libro sobre los animales más raros del mundo

-¿Que haces Butters?- pregunto Wendy sentada a su lado

-Leyendo- dijo con calma sin despegar la vista del libro

Ella solo se le quedo mirando, siempre habia sido un chico muy tranquilo al cual le era difícil hacer amigos barones, asi que Wendy, junto con Bebe, Heidi y Red se hicieron amigas suyas. Haciéndolo sentir menos solo…

Butters tomo una lata de refresco que estaba cerca y le dio un trago, después lo dejo en la mesa de cemento, cerro el libro y miro a Wendy, le sonrió

-Awwww kawaiiii!- exclamo ella abrazando con fuerza al rubio

-Hola amores- saludo Bebe con una linda sonrisa

-Hola- dijo Butters con su sonrisa

-Mmm hola- saludo la pelinegra soltando al rubio. Bebe solo rió levemente

-¿Y que chisme nos traes?- pregunto Heidi sentada alado de la rubia

-Pues, unos chicos se están peleando- dijo sentándose y tomando refresco de la misma lata de Butters

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Red al otro lado de Heidi

-Mmm… creo que Stan y Craig- dijo con simpleza

-Vamos a verlos!- sugirió Heidi levantándose de su lugar, las demas le siguieron

-Mmm- las chicas miraron al rubio, este estaba con un rostro aburrido y ellas sabían por que

-Vamos Butters, sabemos que odias la peleas, pero, ¡Son Stan y Craig!- exclamo Wendy con una sonrisa, Butters dio un suspiro

-Esta bien- dijo el rubio, las otras chicas gritaron un "Si!" y después fueron a ver la dichosa pelea

Al llegar se encontraron con los dos pelinegros aun peleando, Butters hizo un gesto de disgusto al ver como Craig golpeaba a Stan en la cara. Odiaba pelear y claro, ver peleas, y MÁS en vivo

Pero entonces Craig golpeo a Stan en el estomago y este se retorció, pero no se rendiría tan fácil y empujo a Craig

Craig por tener poca fuerza, retrocedió varios pasos, y era evidente que caería. Asi que la "bolita" se hizo a un lado y justo enfrente estaba Butters

-BUTTERS! QUITATE!- grataron sus amigas al unisono, pero el rubio quedo inmóvil y solo estiro los brazos para sostenerlo, Craig callo sobre el y ambos se golpearon al caer al suelo, levantando una nube de tierra

-BUTTERS!- gritaron

Al dispersarse la nube de tierra, vieron a Craig sobre Butters en el suelo, suspiraron aliviadas, pero su tranquilidad duro poco al ver…

Que Craig estaba besando a Butters en los labios. Este ultimo estaba inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que el pelinegro tenia los ojos cerrados. Al parecer se habia desmallado

Sus amigas estaban en shook, el ambiente era silencioso. Asta que las 4 chicas gritaron de emoción al ver la escena

Butters, regresando al mundo, separo de forma lenta al pelinegro

-Estas bien?- le pregunto ahora ya mas calmado por lo anterior, el pelinegro entreabrió los ojos y miro al rubio. Le sonrió

-Gracias por ablandar mi caída- le dijo antes de acariciarle el pelo y levantarse. Butters quedo ahora MAS sorprendido y confundido

-Oww Butters! Enserio que todo es mas divertido contigo!- dijo Wendy muy emocionada, Butters le envió una mirada asesina, pero las demas chicas seguían gritando como locas

Enserio que ese habia sido el MÁS extraño primer beso, y lo era más ya que fue por un hombre…

**_:D:D:D_**

**_Jejeje si u_u esa es mi historia, todo esta basado en la vida real, los personajes, la pelea, TODO_**

**_Y saben que es lo mas gracioso de todo esto? Que "Craig" (Que en realidad se llama Fabián) se convirtió en mi mejor amigo –risita nerviosa- que chistoso ¬¬_**

**_Bueno, espero haberlos entretenido un rato y no aburrirlos n_n_**

**_Nos vemos! _**

**_Amm Reviews? :)_**


End file.
